How could I Forget You?
by Ryou's lover
Summary: Yugi is in an accident and he suffers from amnesia. Yami tries to help. But what if he didn't help at all? What if he made Yugi hate him? rated t for later chapters? Puzzleshipping, anzu bashing
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT own yugioh!**

**Summary:**

**Yugi is in an accident and he suffers from amnesia. Yami tries to help. But what if he didn't help at all? What if he made Yugi hate him even more?**

**Pairings:**

**MarikxMalik**

**BakuraxRyou**

**SetoxJou**

**YamixYugi**

**There will be Anzu bashing! Don't like then don't read!**

How Could I Forget?

How could I have ever forget Yami? The love of my life? Why did this happen to me? These thoughts were going through my head. By the time I got my memories back I had lost him. Should I go look for him? I'm so lost what do I do? Does he still love me? Does he blame himself? I shouldn't have said what I did. I didn't know what I was thinking at the time. Can I make up for the hurt I caused him? Seto said he left to America. I wonder if he is feeling okay.

**should i continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I might not update that much because I'm about to go back to school. I will update as fast as I can though. Yall will probably be mad at me at the end of this chapter.**

**It is quite obvious that I do not own yugioh.**

**How Could I Forget You Part 2: The Accident**

"Aibou, its time to get up."

"Five more minutes please."

"No. Now. You've got to get ready for work."

"Fine."

Yugi got out of bed and stretched before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

When he came out he put on his orange shirt and khaki pants on before going down stairs for he ate smoe eggs and bacon he grabbed his jacket and car keys and was about to go out the door."Yami... You better behave."

"Yugi, I'm not a child. I know how to control myself."

"Yea, yea. I'm just saying... Well I have to go, love you."

"Love you too. I will see you soon."

~~~~In The Car~~~~

Yugi's P.O.V.

Yugi thought about how great his life was. He loved Yami, and Yami loved him. after Yami had got his own body he confessed his feelings to Yugi, only to find out that he felt the same way.

That day a man decided to do suicide by crashing his vehicle into another one. Too bad it just so happened to be Yugi that the man was going to crash into. Every thing happened so fast...The truck comming head on with Yugi, Yugi's car getting totalled, people behind him comming to a halt. Many people didn't care if any of the drivers were okay. They just went around and continued their business. Atleast there is one person who called the ambulance for him.

When the ambulance arrived Yugi was knocked unconcious and was bleeding from a head wound. He has lost a lot of rushed him to the hospital, hopefully its fast enough.

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**well here is chapter 3... I'm going to try to update at least once a week... maybe more.**

**I sadly do not own yugioh**

Yami ran into the hospital. He was pissed. He had gotten a phone call saying Yugi was involved in a car accident. How could this happen? He had called Seto, Jou, Mokuba, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, and Marik and told them the news. At this point no one can stop him. Ryou and Bakura were already there when Yami came in. Yami went to the desk and asked for Yugi's room number.

"Yugi Mouto is in room 413 on the fourth floor."

"Thanks," and with that he was off to the elevators with Ryou and Bakura following behind.

When they got to the room a nurse came out. Yami didn't care to talk at the moment. All he cared about was seeing his aibou. Bakura stayed at Ryou's side while he talked to the nurse.

~~~~in the room~~~~

Yamis P.O.V.

I cant believe what I am seeing... Yugi has a broken arm and bandages around his head.

I rush to his side and kissed his cheek softly. I was so scared. I thought I had lost him.

"Ex-excuse me, who are you" as soon as those words left Yugi's mouth it seemed as if Yami's heart shattered into a million pieces.

~Yugi's P.O.V.~

A man that looked strangely similar to me came into my room. I felt like I should know him but... I can't remember. The stranger gave me a kiss. I was shocked. Who was this man? Why did he kiss me? I was I have a slight head ache. When I asked him who he was he suddenly looked as though he was going to have a heart attack. Right at that moment two other boys walked in looking like they were twin brothers. "Yugi, are you okay?" The man that looked like a more kinder person than the other man asked. Who were these people and how did they know my name? What is going on? I gave the people in my room a strange look. "Yami can I talk to you?" the man asked. That name sounded vaguely familiar. "Okay Ryou," the man that kissed me said. So if that is their names what is the other person's name? Yami and Ryou walked out of the room to talk. the stranger went to a couch and sat down.

When Yami and Ryou came back inside there was my best friend talking to them. "Jou!"

"Hey Yug', how are you feeling?"

I whisper in his ear,"Who are these people?"

He only chuckles. Then the doctor walks in and tells everyone that I had lost most of my memories and that I have suffered from amnesia.

When he said that the man named Yami ran out of my room. I wonder why? He looked... sad?

I asked where Grandpa was and Jou was sad all of a sudden as though something tragic had happened." He passed away like 6 months ago."

I looked in his eyes to see if he was lying and when I couldn't find the slightest hint that the information he had given me was false I started to cry. The stranger got off the couch and said that he was going to look for Yami.

"be careful Bakura." so that was his name...

~~~~Outside The Hospital~~~~

Yamis P.O.V.

I cant believe Yugi lost most of his memories. How much does he remember? Does he remember when he solved the puzzle? What if he doesn't ever get his memories back?

Regular P.O.V.

Bakura walked up to the usually calm ex pharaoh that now looked horrible. Even in cases where any other person would be frantic he would act semi-calm. Bakura was scared to see him like this."Yugi is going to be fine." bakura said even though he himself didn't think that. " He is a strong young man. He will get memories back."

"You really think so?"

"With your help,yes."

**Review plz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait. I haven't been able to get on my laptop for about a week. I barely got the charger to work today. Friday i'm supposed to be getting a new charger. I cant wait! Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or children Of The Corn**

**How could i forget you? chapter 4**

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Seto, Mokuba, Malik, and Marik came to visit Jou left when Seto and Mokuba did. Ryou and Bakura left with Malik and Marik. Soon it was just Yami and Yugi left all alone. Yugi was still kind of nervous around Yami. Yami seemed to be hiding something but what? Yami stayed the night with Yugi when Yami thought Yugi was asleep he walked over to Yugi's bed and kissed his forehead and said, "I really hope you get your memories back soon, koi."

'He did not just call me that' Yugi was definitely missing something very important. For now he just let it slide.

~~~The Next Morning~~~

~~~Yami's P.O.V.~~~

Yami had just signed the release forms for the hospital. Yugi got in the passenger side of the red corvette while Yami got in the drivers side. The whole ride home was silent. Yami was worrying about Yugi's memories while Yugi was wondering when he was going to get his memories back. After they got in the house Yugi asked how Anzu and Honda were doing. Yami was shocked. Honda had moved to America about a year ago while Anzu hated them because they were gay.

If Yugi found out he probably would have claimed that he was lying. He still didn't trust Yami completely. "Ummmm... I couldnt get in touch with Anzu and Honda couldn't make it." Yami hates lying to Yugi.

"Oh... okay,"was all that Yugi said.

~~~That Night~~~

Yugi's P.O.V.

Yugi felt out of place. He felt like all of the answers to his questions were hidden somewhere in his past. Is Yami really someone I can trust? Is this just a dream? Is this some sick joke? I wish Anzu were here.

Yami's P.O.V.

Yugi slept in the bed while Yami slept on the couch. Yami wished that this was all a dream and he was about to wake up.

~~~The next Day~~~

Anzu had heard from a friend that worked in the hospital that Yugi lost most of his memory and didn't know who Yami was. This was perfect. She can finally get Yugi. All this time she has loved him but Yami had gotten in the way. Yami. That sick human being. How can he stand to face a day? He is sick. How can you love someone who is the same type of gender as yourself? I know Yugi loves Yami but does he really? Is he just being nice? I don't really care. I cant wait till I see him.

Yugi's P.O.V.

I'm lost. I wanted to take a walk by myself and forgot how to get back. As I was walking I saw her. Anzu. I can't believe it. I called her name and when she saw me she smiled and waved back. I can't believe she would wear that outfit in public. Anzu was wearing a skin tight black tank top and a mini skirt. As soon as she greeted me we walked over to a bench and started talking. Strangely the topic lead to Yami.

~~~Later that day~~~

Yami was just watching a boring movie called children of the corn. He paused the movie to go get a drink when he heard the front door open. When he came out of the kitchen he was suprised to see Anzu with a pissed off yugi. what did she do? "Yami you sonovabitch! You are sick! "

"What did i do?"

"What did you do? You are a nasty pervert! Bastard!" Yami didn't know what Anzu told him but it was obviously lies." come on Anzu lets get my things and get out of here."

"Fine by me, I cant wait to get out of this filthy apartment." Anzu said as they went to get Yugi's cloths.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Yugi is going to live with me" Anzu said smirking.

Yami was pissed. He knew it wasn't Yugi's fault it was Anzu's and that Yugi was technically an adult so Yami cant force Yugi to stay. as they left Yami felt sad. Like he lost a part of him.

**Please review. I might change the name of the story if I can think of a better name. Can someone help me come up with a good name for a restrant.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the LONG update... I had a medieval theatre history project and science project to do. This week I am going to try out for drill team at my school. I hope I make it... I will TRY to update friday... If I do not then for sure I will update the monday after next.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**

It's been 2 weeks since Yugi has moved in with Anzu, 2 weeks since Yami has talked to Yugi. Yami keeps calling Yugi and sending him message but he never replies back. Today Yami woke up to his phone ringing. Yugi had sent him a text message._ Yami, leave me the fuck alone. Your a disgusting fag. You can go craw in a hole for all I care._

Yami was heartbroken. He knew that Yugi didn't know what he was saying, but it still hurt. If anyone else would tell him that he would be hurt, yes, but he wouldn't care because the person that said it didn't know a thing about him. Coming from Yugi, it felt as though he died 10 times. He didn't know what to do. The others have tried to comfort him but this... this is too much for the former pharoh to handle.

~~~~ Couple Hours Later~~~~

Yami's P.O.V.

Yami had just packed everything in the house for his friends to hold for him while he is gone. He grabbed his suicase and was heading to the airport. when he boreded the plane he said his silent goodbyes. 'bye Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Jou, Seto, Mokuba, and good bye Yugi. I will always love you no matter what.' as a single tear ran down his face.

Yugi's P.O.V.

I can't believe it. Anzu told me that Yami was gay. I cant believe that I even stayed one night on his apartment. Right now Anzu and I are dating. I couldn't be any of a sudden it felt like something went missing. Whatever it is I hope its not important...

~~~ At The Apartment~~~

The gang had got a text message from yami saying to come to his house. When they arrived they found a note tapped to the front door in Yami's hand writing.

'Bye guys, I am going to America. I need time to think. Don't come looking for me, please. I will be fine. Tell Yugi that I said bye. Please take care of our things while I'm away.

Sincerely, Yami'

Everyone was shocked. No one thought he would leave. yes he was depressed because Yugi hates him, but they were not expecting this. Who would? When they entered the apartment they found everything boxed up. They agreed to keep their things at Seto's mansion.

Sorry... This chapter was kinda rushed...

**Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello:) I know this chapter is short. I know im not that good... I am not going to be perfect... If you don't like bashing then DON'T read... No one said you have to. I am fine with respective criticism but whoever said act your own age... well sweetie... I do act my own age. I'm actually more mature than just about everyone my age By the way... I could care less what you think of me. I am not changing anything because of what you think of me.  
><strong>

** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
><strong>

Yami's P.O.V.

When Yami arrived and retrieved his luggage he went to meet up with Tristan. Tristan is hardly recognized by Yami. He now had shaggy hair, and he wore blue jeans and a neon green shirt. How much has changed since I seen him last? "What up!" Tristan said

"Not much,"

"Come on its time to go."

* * *

><p>~~~at the house~~~<p>

Yami grabbed his bags from the back seat. Tristan opened the front door for him. "Took you long enough," someone said. As we entered the living room there was 3 people in front of the table 1 woman and 2 men. There was cards on the table and in two of the people's hands. The strange thing is that the man that holds cards looks strangely similar to me besides the skin color, his is caramel and mine is pale. The other guy, I almost thought was Yugi, but again the skin color is the difference.

The Yugi look alike stood up, "hello, my name is Heba. That *points to Atemu* is my boyfriend, Atemu and she is April." They seem nice.

"Hello, its nice to meet you." Thats funny, she has a British accent, just like Ryou.

"Hello," I think I will actually like it here.

* * *

><p>Seto was trying to find where Yami went. Yami only left 1 clue, that he was with Tristan... there are many Tristan Taylors in America, how was he suppose to narrow it down? It will take much time to find him. First he has to find Tristan then see if he can get his address. Hopefully he gives it to him... Everyone is counting on Seto and he plans on not disappointing them.<p>

**I might not update... right now I am under a lot of stress... Not counting that I have to spend like $50 to get a new phone. My dumb dog ate some of the buttons off and ruined my screen which ruined all of my pictures... I dont take any pictures of myself, but of many important things... Now I have to deal with her too because she eats EVERYTHING! well please review:) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello :) I am going to TRY to update at least 1 time a week. I lost the game:( (if you don't know what I am talking about the rules are on my profile... its a fun, but confusing game) I am in a great mood today. I got a new phone and my dog hasn't eaten, or attempted to. plz don't get mad at me!**

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Yugi's P.O.V.

Yugi was happy. When Jou went to tell Yugi that Yami left he smiled. He is finally gone, now he will not bother me anymore. Now I can live a complete life with Anzu. Life couldn't be better. When I told Anzu she got extremely excited. That night we went clubbing to celebrate.

* * *

><p>~~~With Yami~~~<p>

Yami's P.O.V.

Soon I started to unpack. When I can across the millennium puzzle I was surprised... I thought I left the puzzle in the well I guess if I have it I might as well put it somewhere safe, and even though everyone seems nice I'm just going to keep it on me at all times. *puts on ring*

"Hey, Yami its time to eat!"

*Yami enters the kitchen* Heba turns around to greet Yami until he notices the puzzle hanging around his neck. Atemu walks to them... that's when Yami notices a identical puzzle around his as well. Yami has become speechless... "Where did you get that?" Atemu asks.

"Ummmmmm..." Yami could talk right now. He was too shocked. How does he have a puzzle?

"We can wait till after we eat," Heba said

~~~later~~~

"Mine is from egypyt." Yami says trying not to reveal too much. "What about you?"

"Mine has been passed down from generation to generation." Atemu said. For now Yami let the subject drop.

"Hey I'm going to go to my room... see you later."

"Okay."

~~~in the room~~~

Yami is at the room

Yami has many text messages and mixed calls. All from everyone except Yugi. The one person I care about the most. The one person that gives me meaning to live from day to day. When I'm depressed I have always went to him. Seeing his smile makes me feel sooo much better. I guess for right now I will just work on my lyrics...

1 hour later

*knocking* "come in." Yami said.

"Hey... Do you want some ice cream?" April asked.

"Sure... thank you." Yami answered.

"No problem. I know exactly how you feel... trust me." How can she know how I feel? "Trust me... Before I met everyone here I went to a school where I was popular but at the same way i wasn't. I tried to be as friendly as possible. But there was this one guy... One day he decided to bug me... That was only the beginning. Then every day he started to ask me out, but I would always say no, thinking he was just trying to embarrass me. Then one day his ex-girlfriend told me he really does like me. that night I went to bed thinking very hard. Then I found my answer, I feel for him. A couple weeks later i asked him out on facebook, being too shy to ask him out in next day he went up to me and said yes... I was sooo happy! Then one day in public he embarrassed me. At first I thought he really did like me then after he did that I know it was all an act. I was so devastated, even after all that time I know I can never truly let him go."

"Wow... I feel so sorry for you"

"What are you writing?"

"Just some songs... nothing important."

"Can I see then?"

Sure... "

"These are good. You have some talent. Tomorrow When I wake up, i have some thing to ask you. Bye, and goodnight"

"Bye."

**Hope you review:)**


	8. Chapter 8

sorry sorry sorry. I was in the process of moving, then i have to wait a while til i can get cable. Right now, I'm afraid it will be a couple of weeks til I can do another chapter, the house I moved to was across the street from where i used to live, and sadly everyone still lives here. I live next to a devil worshiper, and my house is haunted! my paster is gonna pray over this house sometime this week. I'm so frightened! I would have had a chapter up 2 weeks ago, but my dog was about to die :( she was poisoned:( thank god she didnt. the vet said she only had 3 day tops, but we showed them:) thank you for your patience.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the long wait. This has been a hectic month for me. I would have had this up sooner, but I was scared to be in my house alone, and my brother almost broke my laptop :(**

**I hope you enjoy :)**

~~~1 Month Later~~~

~~~With Yugi and Anzu~~~

(Yugi's POV)

Anzu doesn't know this, but I'm starting to gain my memories back. After much thought, I've came to the conclusion that she is the most annoying bitch in the world. I'm about to leave. I'm packing up slowly, so she doesn't notice it, I want to find out where Yami is. I talked to Joey and he said he doesn't know where he went.

~~~ the next night~~~

(Regular POV)

Yugi woke up in the middle of the night. He got some memmories back, but he cant believe it. Did Yami really say he loved me? Do I really love him? I'm so confused right now! I wish I could just have time to think about it, but I have to find out where he went. That memory keeps playing in my head. '_Its a rainy day so Yami and Yugi decided to watch a movie. In the middle of the movie, Yami pauses it and looks at Yugi "Hey, I have something to tell you." "What is it?" Yugi asks, becoming by his tone of voice. "I... I think... I love you." Surprized, Yugi jumped up. Yea, he felt the same way, but hearing it, shocked him. "I feel the same way." '_

There is no dening it... I love Yami.I will question Anzu about Yami's presence tomorrow.

~~~With Yami~~~

(Yami's POV)

I finally came up with a decision... I will ask April out. After dinner, when its just me and her.

~~~later~~~

I can't believe she said yes, I am so happy. Right now we are getting ready when we hear a knock on the door. April said she'll answer it. The person at the door was a woman that doesn't look much older than April."What do want Cheyenne?" She asked.

"Guess what..." The woman named Cheyenne stated.

"What... You're getting married?" April asked sarcastically.

"Fuck no. The news is that Colby, your brother, is getting mad at you. He said he tried to call you, but he couldn't reach you."

"Yea, right. Me and him were just texting each other, so why did you come over here?" April asked.

"Ummmmmmm..."

"Yea, that's what I thought. Now get off my property."She said getting annoyed.

"You're just mad because I can pull more boys than you." Cheyenne said, hurt.

"No, I'm happy with my boyfriend right , Atemu she is back!"

"Coming" was heard from somewhere in the back.

"What, too scared to face me yourself?"

"No, I cant stand looking at your face any longer."

"Cheyenne, leave the yard,now." Atemu said.

"Hmmmm." She said while stomping to her car.

"Who was she?" Yami asked.

"My cousin, trust me you do not want to be in the same room as her. She's a slut and I can't stand her."

"Oh... "

"Hey Yami and I are leaving now." April told Atemu.

"Okay, bye." He said.

~~~later~~~

(Regular POV)

soon the song started playing and April was ready.

"Hold on to me, love

You know I can't stay long

All I wanted to say was

I love you and I'm not afraid, oh

Can you hear me?

Can you feel me in your arms?

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight

I'll miss the winter

A world of fragile things

Look for me in the white forest

Hiding in a hollow tree

(Come and find me)

I know you hear me

I can taste it in your tears

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight

Closing your eyes to disappear

You pray your dreams will leave you here

But still you wake and know the truth

No one's there

Say goodnight

Don't be afraid

Calling me, calling me

As you fade to black

Holding my last breath

(Say goodnight)

Safe inside myself

(Don't be afraid)

Are all my thoughts of you

(Calling me, calling me)

Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight

Holding my last breath"

After the song was over she bowed and exited, only to come back 5 minutes later with Yami only this time she had a guitar. When everyone started playing Yami started to sing. "I can't escape this hell

So many times I've tried

But I'm still caged inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal!

This animal, this animal

I can't escape myself

So many times I've lied

But there's still rage inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

Somebody wake me from this nightmare

I can't escape this hell

This animal, this animal

This animal, this animal

This animal, this animal

This animal

So what if you can see the darkest side of me

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal!

This animal I have become"

After the song was over and Yami and April was offstage, they ran into her cousin again. "Oh... this must be your boyfriend. You always pick the ugly guys... you just have no taste, do you?" Cheyenne said.

"Shut the fuck up!" April said.

" Oh look, April can speak" Cheyenne stated.

"keep walking, she isn't worth it." Yami said, getting worried.

"whatever, oh and April," Cheyenne said.

"What." April asked, getting a headache.

"have a good day... oh wait wouldn't it be 'Have a good night,' oh well" she said while smirking.

April almost punched her in her face, but didnt. After that, the rest of the night went by smoothly.

**I own nothing but April, Colby, and Cheyenne. Cheyenne plays an important part in this. I know this chapter is probably the worse, but remember. I wrote this when I was extremely afraid. Please Review, and hopefully, I can update quicker. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry, a couple days ago I was pissed when found out that my friend said that even though tried to contact her constantly, that I ignored her... but anyways, here is this chapter**

~~~Yugi's P.O.V.~~~

_'Okay, today's the day I leave this hell hole."_

Soon Anzu came back home and she acted so cheerful. "Yugi, sweetie, I'm home"

"Hi, hows it going?" Yugi said.

"Good, why is there boxes everywhere?"She questioned.

"Because I'm leaving. Joey and them are coming to get my things." Around that time there was a honking noise followed by a knock. When Yugi opened the door, he found all his friends outside. everyone took a box and left,all that was left was yugi's suitcase. "Good bye slut and you better hope to god that you never run into me ever again." Anzu was speechless. She watched him walk out. He was heading to the airport to go get Yami back.

~~~the next day~~~

Yugi found out the bar Yami worked at so he was planning to surprise him. No one knew why Yugi left he told them he was going on a much needed vacation, and that he didn't trust that slut with his things. So they took his things to the mansion. He also wanted to see Tristan. 'Oh how I hope I'm not too late. I can't live my life without him.'

~~~with Yami~~~

Oh how Yami wished he wasn't in this situation right now. Cheyenne came over to 'talk' to April, but now I have to hold April back from attacking her.

"No wonder why your last boyfriend dumped you, your a nasty, violent whore!" Cheyenne announced.

"FUCK YOU! Yami get her out, now!" soon Yami somehow managed to make her leave, and when he came back, he wanted to talk to April.

"Quick question... What happened between you and your last boyfriend." Yami asked.

"Long story short, I thought he loved me until I caught him having sex with my best friend so I broke her arm and left him with several bills, and he had a broken leg and a cuncussion from when I hit him upside the head with a glass bottle." April said on the verge of tears.

"Oh. Sorry about bringing it up" Yami said.

"It's okay, Im over it now."

~~~that night~~~

~~~Yugi's P.O.V .~~~

When I went to the bar, I was surprised to find Yami singing with another lady. When I got closer there was a woman that had a tight low cut top, and SHORT shorts. "Who is that?" I asked.

She was surprised that I asked that question." He is Yami, and she is his girlfrind and my cousin, April." when Yugi heard that Yami was dating someone else, Yugi ran for the exit, only to run into someone. This someone looked just like Yami, except with a tan.

"Watch where your going He- wait your not Heba." Yugi didn't know what to do. "Are you okay sir." Yugi ran out, unknown to him, that Yami seen everything.

**Okay, please review;) and I plan on updating the 9th and the 13th(because its my b-day Im so happy:) ) **


	11. Chapter 11

~~~Yami P.O.V.~~~

As soon as the song was over, I went looking for him. Why is he here? I'm so confused. Atemu stoped me to ask who he was, I just shook my head and ran outside. Where did he go? April ran up to me.

"Whats the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm gonna go home early."

"Okay,"

~~~in Yami's room~~~

Did Yugi get his memories back? does he still hate me? how could I let this happen? Why am I such a coward? Why did I leave him with that she-bitch, I can't believe it... I ran away, I was too scared that Yugi would never get his memories back and would hate him. i feel so stupid now. I wish that this whole thing was just a horrible nightmare and that I will wake up in bed with Yugi and we would just laugh about it. Is he upset at me now? Only time will tell.

**This chapter is short because I wanted Yami's thougts on the matter and I had writers block. Sorry bout that :/  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**I am sooooooooooo sorry, when I decided to do this, I didnt realize how shitty my life (& luck) was. I dont need any lecturing on how I should have updated.**

**I dont own yugioh  
><strong>

****Yugi was sitting on the swing wondering how his life became like this. He was so mesmerized by his thoughts that he didn't realize someone was coming until he saw a hand reach out. "Hello, my name is April. I saw you run out and wondered why there was tears in your eyes."

"Yugi," he shook her hand. "I don't want to bother you with my thoughts."

"Oh... it wont be a bother right now... truth is that I've experienced so much hurt, that I've learned that its better to talk about it. I now know that friends will always be there for you."

"IF you must know, I had amnesia and forgot about the most important person. When I was released from the hospital, my ex-friend ,she-bitch, abused me. I hurt him, but he shouldn't have listened to me. And now he's with someone else... I don't know what to do."

" You should go show him how much he means to you. If he's the one for you, he will come,if he's not... well there's more fish in the sea."she answered.

with yami

_I don't know what to do, I don't want to break her heart, but I don't want to hurt his. Why does love have to be so painful? Next time I see him I will confess._

__**I know its short and its not very good, but i got things to do  
><strong>


End file.
